The Luckiest Little Ones
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Gara-gara rumor, Satsuki membuntuti Daiki pergi. Ternyata di sana ia harus menghadapi makhluk mungil yang paling dibenci seumur hidupnya. Namun, siapa sangka makhluk mungil itu menyimpan banyak rahasia yang tak terduga? Shintarou dan Kazunari justru bersemangat membeberkan faktanya! Dedicated for #ANIMALIAChallenge
**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, dan AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **Dedicated for #ANIMALIAChallenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Luckiest Little Ones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kicau burung mewarnai suasana pagi hari itu. Matahari masih terbit malu-malu dari ufuk timur, perlahan menghangatkan dunia dengan sinarnya. Pagi itu Daiki telah rapi. Ia mengenakan celana jeans favoritnya, t-shirt biru tua, dan juga sneaker kesayangan yang berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil tas khusus yang memuat perlengkapan memancing miliknya lalu membawanya bersama jaket hitamnya.

Sapaan sang ibu membuat Daiki urung segera pergi dan memilih pergi ke dapur sejenak.

"Pagi, Bu."

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"Ya."

"Tidak sarapan dulu?"

Daiki menggeleng. "Nanti beli roti saja."

"Eh, tunggu, daripada beli, ini bawa saja. Perlu bawa ember?" ujar sang ibu sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Daiki.

"Aku sudah bawa yang kecil di dalam _cooler box_ , Bu." Daiki menjawab sambil memasukan kotak bento miliknya ke dalam tas. Lalu memasang jaket miliknya. Udara musim semi meski sudah terasa sedikit lebih hangat, tapi tetap saja saat pagi terasa sedingin musim dingin bersalju.

"Oh ... ngomong-ngomong, Satsuki tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Dia mana suka memancing."

"Seperti kamu tidak saja. Sejak kapan coba kamu tertarik sama memancing, Nak?"

Daiki hanya mengangkat bahu. "Salahkan Ayah yang sudah mencekokiku dengan hobi sialannya."

"Hei, Daiki. Jaga bicaramu, Nak."

"Maaf, Bu. Oke, aku berangkat, Bu."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya?"

Daiki melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Yosh, hari ini kita akan menangkap ikan mas, ikan _maruta_ dan udang sebanyaknya!" ujarnya sambil melangkah dengan semangat ke arah stasiun.

Daiki tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari balik pohon ginko yang berada di samping rumahnya. Orang itu terlalu sibuk bersembunyi dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sehingga tak memerhatikan apa yang Daiki katakan.

ooOoOoOoo

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya …_

Dering jam beker membuat Satsuki terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mendesah lelah karena harus terpaksa bangun sebelum waktunya—padahal ini hari libur. Netra merah mudanya melirik ke arah nakas tempat jam bekernya berada dan mematikan bunyi alarmnya. Pukul 05:00.

Tangannya terangkat ke depan mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian menyingkap selimutnya dan segera bersiap. 30 menit kemudian ia sudah siap dan kini sedang merapikan rambut panjangnya. Diikatnya rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda lalu dipasangnya topi, syal, masker dan jaket mantel berwarna coklat tua.

Jempolnya terangkat ke hadapan cermin, memuji penampilannya saat ini. Mirip dengan detektif-detektif yang sering dilihatnya di serial drama televisi yang ingin membuntuti targetnya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya persepsinya meragukan hal itu, hanya saja Satsuki tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mungkin muncul pertanyaan dalam benak, mengapa gadis cantik itu bersusah payah meniru penampilan seorang detektif?

 _Well,_ Satsuki penasaran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang tinggal di sebelah. Setelah menyelesaikan latihan, tak biasanya Daiki segera pulang dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah seperti mendapatkan lawan main yang dapat mengimbanginya. Saat ia mencoba bertanya, Daiki hanya menyengir penuh rahasia dan tidak berkata apa-apa, membuat Satsuki semakin penasaran.

Saat pulang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka malah bergosip bahwa sang _ace_ Touou itu pasti akan pergi kencan bersama pacar rahasianya besok. Apalagi besok latihan klub basket diliburkan. Entah kenapa Satsuki percaya saja dengan gosip tersebut dan merencanakan untuk membuntuti Daiki.

Alhasil di sinilah ia sekarang—setelah minta izin pada sang ibu—berada di balik pohon ginko yang terletak di antara sela pekarangan rumahnya dan rumah Daiki. Bersembunyi.

'Aduh, Dai-chan lama. Kata Bibi Saki dia memang pergi jam segini. Apa dia telat bangun ya? Dai-chan bodoh!'

Satsuki sibuk memerhatikan sekelilingnya agar tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi dan mengamati kediaman sahabatnya sendiri. Dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Menerka-nerka sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

'Ya, ampun, Dai-chan lama banget sih? Jadi kencan apa tidak? Lagipula mereka mau kencan ke mana sih berangkatnya pagi sekali? Ah sial, kenapa aku malah jadi penasaran sekali?'

Entah bagaimana Satsuki justru melewatkan momen penting saat Daiki keluar dari rumah dan membuka pagar rumahnya, menguncinya kembali sebelum melenggang pergi. Satsuki menepuk keningnya saat menyadari Daiki telah berjalan jauh di depannya. Dengan buru-buru tapi tetap mengawasi sekelilingnya Satsuki menyusul Daiki.

'Coba aku punya kemampuan misdireksinya Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan kan tidak akan tahu kalau ternyata aku sedang membuntutinya. Aduh, mana dia jalannya cepat lagi.'

Namun meskipun begitu, akhirnya Satsuki bisa berada di kereta yang sama dengan kereta yang Daiki naiki. Mengawasi dari jauh, Satsuki bisa melihat Daiki sedang mengecek ponselnya dan tersenyum lembut. Satsuki terperangah. Daiki tersenyum lembut?! _Unbelieveable!_ Batinnya lagi. Benar dugaannya, Daiki pasti akan pergi kencan!

Sementara itu, yang bersangkutan kembali mengantongi ponsel biru miliknya ke dalam saku jaket setelah puas menikmati foto-foto hasil tangkapannya bersama sang ayah di sungai Tama beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat mereka mencoba memancing di musim dingin. Daiki mengalihkan atensinya ke arah luar. Menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela kereta.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di Stasiun Izumi Tamagawa. Daiki segera turun. Satsuki pun buru-buru meninggalkan tempat duduknya serta kembali membuntuti Daiki dengan rasa penasaran yang kian membuncah.

ooOoOoOoo

Daiki menyambangi tempat _spot_ incarannya yang berada tak jauh dari jalan dan mulai memasang peralatan memancingnya, hari masih pagi ketika ia tiba di tepi sungai Tama. Beberapa pemancing yang juga datang bersamaan dengan Daiki mengangguk ramah padanya dan memberi salam.

"Memancing, anak muda?"

"Yosh. Paman juga?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kaulihat, Nak. Hari ini kami menargetkan ikan trout pelangi. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku masih pemula Paman, aku beruntung jika ada seekor ikan yang menyangkut di kail pancingku."

"Hahaha. Jangan merendah, Nak. Tapi semoga beruntung!"

"Paman dan teman-teman paman juga," ujarnya sambil membalas lambaian tangan pemancing tersebut.

Mereka menuju sedikit ke arah hilir. Sama seperti Daiki, mereka mulai menyiapkan peralatan memancing mereka dan memasang umpan. Daiki sendiri sudah asyik melemparkan mata kailnya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Di balik pepohonan yang berada di sekitar jalan yang berada di tepian sungai besar tersebut, Satsuki mengamati. Sebenarnya lebih dekat jika ia mendekat sampai ke dekat jembatan, tapi ia masih mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Daerah yang lapang sebelum menuju ke jembatan tak ada pepohonan yang bisa menyembunyikan sosoknya, pasti ia akan cepat ketahuan karena dirinya pasti terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Jadi, ia memilih mengamati dari jauh.

Hanya saja … sepertinya Satsuki salah kaprah di sini. Daiki bukan pergi kencan. Kenapa ia juga tak menyadari tas khusus pemancing yang disandang Daiki dan _cooler box_ yang dibawanya sedari tadi? Ah, apa sih yang dipikirkannya sampai detil kecil seperti itu saja ia tidak jeli? Satsuki ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke batang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini.

Satsuki tertawa kecil, dan melepaskan kacamata hitam dan maskernya. Ia juga melepas syalnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat Daiki tertarik dengan hal lain selain basket. Dan memancing? Wow, Satsuki merasa gagal paham.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini, menjadi bukti otentik bahwa sahabatnya itu tak hanya jago bermain basket dan menangkap udang—keahlian Daiki selain men- _dribble_ bola oranye di lapangan. Sebab tak lama kemudian, senar pancing Daiki mengencang, dan air mukanya berubah.

Dan mata itu, mata yang penuh determinasi itu … Satsuki hanya menemukannya berekspresi seperti itu ketika mereka menghadapi lawan yang kuat, seperti pertandingan mereka melawan Seirin di Winter Cup yang lalu. Satsuki benar-benar _speechless_.

Seekor ikan _ayu_ berukuran sedang bergelantungan di senar pancingnya. Dengan hati-hati Daiki melepaskan kailnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ember kecil yang dibawanya dalam _cooler box._ Daiki memindahkan es ke dalam _cooler box_ , mengisi ember tersebut dengan air sungai sebelum melepaskan ikan tangkapannya ke dalam ember. Senyum sumringah tanda kepuasan terkembang. Daiki pun asyik kembali dengan pancingannya.

ooOoOoOoo

"Shin-chan? Shin-chan yakin tadi _dia_ di sini?"

"Aku yakin, Takao. Apa kau sudah mencarinya di sebelah sana?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada Shin-chan…," keluh Takao, "lagian kenapa _carry bag_ -nya tadi malah dibuka? Kan _dia_ jadi kabur, Shin-chan."

"Jadi kau mau menyalahkan aku?!" tanya Shintarou ketus.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kalau tidak dibuka kan _dia_ tidak melompat keluar. Aduh, mana _dia_ bisa berkamuflase lagi, kalau terinjak bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan _dia_ dan pasangannya?"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Ini juga salahmu yang lengah menjaganya, padahal kan aku hanya pergi sebentar. Pokoknya kalau _lucky item_ -ku tidak ketemu kau tak boleh pulang sebelum mendapatkannya."

"HAAAH?! Shin-chan tega!"

Namun meski protes sana sini, Kazunari tetap membantu Shintarou menemukan hewan mungil yang diklaim oleh yang bersangkutan sebagai _lucky item_ pemuda ber-zodiak cancer tersebut. Dengan hati-hati keduanya menyibak semak-semak serta rerumputan yang ada di tepian sungai Tama. Mencoba menemukan hewan mungil si _lucky item_.

Ya, _lucky item_ pemuda jangkung itu hari ini adalah seekor katak, tepatnya Katak Darwin. Padahal Oha-Asa hanya menyebutkan bahwa _lucky item_ untuk cancer yang hari ini berada di posisi ketiga setelah Taurus dan Virgos adalah hewan mungil berwarna hijau yang memiliki kemampuan kamuflase, tapi di toko hewan yang berada di sebelah toko barang antik—tempat Shintarou biasa membeli _lucky item_ -nya—justru memiliki hewan yang tak kalah unik, Katak Darwin.

Shintarou tanpa memikir dua kali, segera membeli katak tersebut beserta dengan kandang yang merangkap sebagai _carry bag_ -nya dan perlengkapan lain yang diperlukan untuk memelihara si katak. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang ia bertemu Kazunari yang berkata bahwa ia ingin menangkap hewan langka yang rumornya berada di tepian sungai Tama. Karena penasaran Shintarou pun mengikuti ajakan Kazunari.

Tiba di tepian sungai Tama, keduanya menuju tempat yang dirumorkan terdapat hewan langka tersebut, yang setelah Shintarou teliti adalah katak Darwin yang sama dengan yang baru saja ia beli. Mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah setengah jam mencari informasi yang terkait dengan rumor yang didengar Kazunari sebelumnya.

Takut katak miliknya kepanasan di dalam _carry bag_ -nya—entah apa yang mendorong Shintarou berpikir demikian—Shintarou pun membuka tutup atas _carry bag_ kataknya dan menitipkannya pada Kazunari sementara ia pergi mencari toilet umum yang dilihatnya tadi berada di dekat sebuah konbini yang berada tak jauh dari jembatan yang melintasi Sungai Tama.

Kazunari asyik memerhatikan si katak yang tampaknya begitu tenang berada di dalam _carry bag_. Namun karena saking tak terduganya, tak ada yang bisa Kazunari lakukan saat si katak memilih untuk melompat keluar dari kandangnya dan memilih bersembunyi di antara semak-semak yang ada di sana. Teriakan paniknya membuat Shintarou yang sudah kembali segera berlari menghampiri dan mendapati _carry bag_ -nya telah kosong.

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Kini keduanya sibuk mencari sambil berjongkok-jongkok di antara rerimbunan perdu, semak-semak dan rerumputan yang tumbuh di tepian sungai.

"Lho? Midorin? Takao-kun?"

Serentak keduanya mendongak, memandang pada si pemilik suara.

"Sedang apa?"

"Momoi?"

"Halo, Momoi-san."

"Ah, halo, Takao-kun. Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa menunduk-nunduk begitu?"

"Ah … ini, kami sedang mencari _lucky item_ -nya Shin-chan yang lepas."

"Hah? _Lucky item?_ Lepas?"

"Intinya, _lucky item_ -ku harus ditemukan. Cari di sebelah sana Takao, dan maaf Momoi, ini sangat _urgent_ , jadi tolong jangan beranjak dari tempatmu, karena _dia_ bisa terinjak."

Kening Satsuki semakin mengerut bingung. "Lho? Kenapa? Memangnya _lucky item_ Midorin hari ini apa?"

"Seekor katak, Momoi-san. Tepatnya, Katak Darwin."

Mendadak wajah Satsuki pun memucat. "Ka-Ka-Katak?!"

"Iya, kena—"

 _BLEETAK!_

"AAAOOOOWWW! Sakit Shin-chan! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Kazunari berteriak heboh karena Shintarou menjitak kepalanya. Ia mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Shintarou menarik Kazunari mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya. "Bodoh! Katak itu hewan yang dibenci Momoi, kenapa kau harus mengatakan padanya kita sedang mencari katak. Lihat kau membuatnya ketakutan, nanodayo!"

"Aku kan tidak tahu Shin-chan!"

"Cepat minta maaf."

"Baik. Itu juga yang akan kulakukan, Shin-chan."

Kazunari mendekati Satsuki yang terpaku gemetaran di tempatnya berdiri. "Tenang Momoi-san, jangan khawatir, aku dan Shin-chan akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sempat melihatnya. Jadi, jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir."

Satsuki mengangguk kaku dan berdiam di tempatnya sementara Shintarou dan Kazunari melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mencari si katak yang hilang. Kazunari menyisir semak-semak hingga di dekat Satsuki masih berdiri dengan kaku.

Tersenyum pada gadis berambut sewarna dengan helaian mahkota bunga sakura itu, Kazunari pun mengajaknya bicara untuk membuat Satsuki lupa dengan rasa takutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa Momoi-san di sini dengan pakaian setebal itu? Iya sih udaranya masih agak dingin, tapi kan ini sudah siang, apa tidak kepanasan?"

"Oh … Ng, hehehe. Tidak kok, tidak panas. Lagipula ini tidak setebal yang kaulihat, Takao-kun. A-Aku hanya jalan-jalan, ya, jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan di Kanagawa? Terlebih di sungai Tama?"

"Err … itu, yah …pokoknya begitulah. Hehehe."

"Tidak bersama Aomine?"

"Eh? Kenapa bawa-bawa Aomine-kun?"

"Tidak, hanya saja biasanya kalian selalu berdua."

"Oh, tidak! Kami tidak seperti itu kok."

"He?"

"Takao! Sudah ketemu belum?!"

"Eh? Hehehehe iya, iya! Ini juga sambil mencari, Shin-chan!"

Satsuki pun menyingkir ke kiri, ke daerah yang telah selesai diacak-acak oleh Shintarou dan Kazunari sebelumnya untuk menemukan si _lucky item_ berwujud seekor katak mungil. Merasa lelah berdiri, Satsuki pun memilih untuk duduk di atas rumput yang lembut sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah tepian sungai tempat Daiki yang asyik memancing.

Jika Satsuki menghitung, sebelum bertemu dengan Shintarou dan Kazunari, Daiki sudah mengangkat pancingnya sekitar 8-10 kali, yang Satsuki bisa tebak berarti paling tidak ikan yang berhasil dipancing sahabat kecilnya itu sudah berjumlah lebih dari lima ekor. 'Wah, Dai-chan hebat juga.' Pikirnya.

Kembali ke posisi asalnya, Satsuki terpikirkan sesuatu. Rasa penasarannya sudah terpenuhi, dan entah kenapa tapi ia merasa sangat lega sahabatnya itu tidak sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain, melainkan berkencan dengan pancing dan sungai. Lalu …. Kenapa ia malah asyik duduk menontoni Daiki memancing?

Satsuki hendak menepuk keningnya dengan tangan ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat ke pangkuannya. Tubuhnya membeku. Satsuki tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak … dan saat melihat ke pangkuannya. Telah bertengger manis seekor katak mungil berwarna hijau kecoklatan yang menatapnya balik dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat sembari bersuara 'Piiiip', 'Piiiiip', yang kuat.

Netra merah muda itu membelalak sebelum—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—Satsuki pun pingsan. Kazunari dan Shintarou yang mendengar jeritan Satsuki buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu. Di lain pihak, Daiki yang baru saja melepaskan ikan kecil yang berhasil dipancingnya kembali ke sungai, tersentak saat mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah belakangnya.

"Seperti suara teriakan Satsuki. Ada apa ini?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Daiki melepaskan alat pancingnya dan segera berlari ke arah pepohonan di tepian jalan, tempat suara berasal. Di sana ia menemukan Shintarou yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan Satsuki dan Kazunari yang sedang menangkap sesuatu lalu memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tempat.

'Apa itu? _Carry bag?_ '

Daiki menghampiri ketiganya. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Midorima?"

"Lho? Aomine? Kau—sudah kuduga Momoi-san bersama denganmu!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Satsuki? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Aomine. Aku ke sini bersama Takao, nanodayo. Kami sedang mencari _lucky item_ -ku dan pasangannya yang menurut rumor yang beredar berada di sini. Momoi sudah berada di sini saat kami datang."

" _Lucky item?_ "

"Jadi, sebenarnya, _lucky item_ -nya Shin-chan itu seekor katak, Aomine. Katak Darwin, katak unik yang seharusnya berada di hutan Amerika Selatan. _Lucky item_ untuk cancer hari ini adalah hewan mungil berwarna hijau dan memiki kemampuan unik yang bisa berkamuflase. Entah kebetulan atau memang keberuntungannya Shin-chan, toko hewan yang ada di sebelah toko barang antik tempat Shin-chan membeli _lucky item_ -nya memiliki hewan ini," Takao mengangkat _carry bag_ berisi si katak yang telah berhasil ditangkap dan kali itu menatap netra biru tua Daiki dengan mata bulatnya, "lalu kami berpapasan di kereta saat Shin-chan pulang. Aku bilang aku mungkin bisa menemukan pasangannya, karena menurut rumor yang beredar, ada orang yang pernah melihat keberadaan Katak Darwin di sekitar sini. Makanya kami berdua mencari ke sini. Lalu karena satu hal katak— _lucky item_ Shin-chan lepas dan kami mencarinya. Ketika itulah kami bertemu dengan Momoi-san. Kami melanjutkan pencarian kami dan tiba-tiba kami mendengar teriakan lalu begitulah. Katak ini sudah berada di dekat Momoi yang tak sadarkan diri."

Daiki mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengurut keningnya dan mendesah. 'Ada-ada saja.' Pikirnya. Erangan lemah membuat semua mata menoleh. Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya sebelum perlahan-lahan sadar. Satsuki memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Shintarou membantunya untuk duduk.

"Errrmmm, ngghh…."

Daiki menghampirinya. "Satsuki? Satsuki? Kau tak apa?"

"Dai-chan?"

"Takao, air mineral yang tadi masih ada kan?"

"Masih, sebentar kuambilkan."

Kazunari mengambil kantung plastik berisi beberapa botol air minum kemasan, salah satunya terdapat sebotol air mineral yang tutupnya masih tersegel, belum dibuka. Ia menyerahkannya pada Shintarou, yang menyambutnya dan membukakannya untuk Satsuki.

"Minum dulu, Momoi."

Satsuki mengangguk dan meminum perlahan air mineral yang disodorkan padanya. Setelah lebih tenang mereka pun mulai menanyainya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi Satsuki? Kenapa kau di sini dan kenapa kau menjerit?"

"A-Aku err, aku mengikutimu Dai-chan. Yah, habisnya kau membuatku penasaran sih. Kukira kau pergi ke mana, tahunya pergi memancing."

"Eh? Memancing? Aomine?"

Kazunari hampir tertawa lepas, jika saja delikan Shintarou dan Daiki tak mengakibatkannya tiba-tiba bungkam dan terpaksa menelan kembali rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya. Oh, bayangkan saja Aomine Daiki memancing, Kazunari memegangi perut sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa meski gagal, karena tawa kecil tetap lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ya, ampun, Satsuki! Memang apa hubungannya denganmu bila aku memancing? Lagipula menangkap ikan dan udang sama asyiknya dengan bermain basket. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Tapi itu kan baru, Dai-chan! Aku saja kaget melihatmu memancing! Aku kira kau pergi dengan seseorang dan berkencan."

"HAAH?! Apa pula itu?"

"Yah, intinya aku penasaran, Dai-chan! Tak usah memandangiku begitu—iya aku minta maaf!"

"Hentikan, Aomine, kau membuatnya takut, nanodayo! Kalau begini ceritanya tidak akan selesai-selesai."

"Wah, ternyata Shin-chan orangnya penasaran juga ya?"

Kening Shintarou berkedut. "BAKAO!"

"Hehehe, maaf. Tolong diteruskan Momoi-san," ujar Kazunari sambil menjauh dari Shintarou yang terlihat ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Lalu saat Takao-kun dan Midorin mencari 'itu' yang hilang, aku tetap di sini karena aku takut. Ta-Tapi tiba-tiba dia melompat ke pangkuanku dan aku kaget. Dan semuanya jadi gelap."

"Tapi itu cuma katak kecil, Satsuki."

"Biar kecil itu tetap katak, Dai-chan! KATAK! Demi majalah Mai-chanmu yang ingin sekali kubakar habis agar tak mengotori otakmu, makhluk itu bernama katak, Dai-chan!"

"Cih, tak usah membawa-bawa idolaku, Satsuki."

"Momoi, jangan berlebihan. Tenang. Kataknya sudah aman dikandangnya, nandayo. Untung dia tidak terluka. Dia ini bukan katak biasa kalian tahu? Katak Darwin adalah katak terunik yang pernah ada," ujar Shintarou sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, itu benar. Makanya Shin-chan rela ikut denganku kemari untuk membuktikan mengenai rumor keberadaan hewan langka ini di sini. Kalian tahu, habitatnya bukanlah di Jepang. Tetapi di Benua Amerika, terlebih di Amerika Selatan. Kebetulan mamaku memiliki kenalan yang bekerja untuk organisasi yang peduli dengan konservasi hewan-hewan yang terbilang langka seperti ini, yaitu di WWF dan beliau memiliki rencana untuk mengembalikan mereka ke habitatnya. Maka dari itu aku meminta Shin-chan untuk melepas _lucky item_ -nya ini untuk dikembalikan dan karenanya juga aku mencari Katak Darwin di sini."

"Aku memang berencana untuk mengembalikan hewan ini ke habitatnya kok. Setahuku, kenalan mamamu itu Paman Hans bukan? Ayahku juga mengenal beliau, beberapa hari ini beliau sempat berkunjung di rumah dan aku sempat mendengarnya berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan perjalanan ke Argentina untuk mengembalikan beberapa hewan khas Amerika Selatan yang ditemukannya sepanjang perjalanannya di Asia, termasuk di Jepang. Aku tadinya berpikir hendak menghubungi Paman Hans untuk memberitahukannya mengenai _lucky item_ -ku ini, nanodayo."

"Tu-Tunggu, kalian ini bicara apa sih? Midorin? Takao-kun? Kenapa dibilang langka? Memang apa uniknya hewan bermata melotot seperti itu?"

"Oh, jangan salah Momoi-san. Katak Darwin ini adalah katak yang memiliki keunikan saat membesarkan anaknya. Tahukan? Pada umumnya katak setelah bertelur biasanya mereka meninggalkan telurnya untuk menetas, tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sendirinya."

Satsuki dan Daiki mengangguk. Kazunari melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tapi Katak Darwin tidak. Setelah masa kawin dan si betina bertelur, telurnya dijaga oleh katak jantan sampai menetas. Dan setelah itu si katak jantan menelan seluruh kecebong yang menetas itu ke dalam kantung suaranya yang besar. Para kecebong kecil akan tinggal dan mengalami metamorfosis di dalam kantung suara sang ayah. Setelah mereka menjadi katak-katak muda yang sempurna, barulah mereka keluar dari dalam kantung suara ke mulut sang ayah dan … melihat dunia. Unik bukan?"

Satsuki merasa takjub dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sejenak ia lupa kalau ia sangat takut dengan hewan kecil yang bisa melompat itu. Shintarou yang selesai membersihkan kacamata dan mengenakannya kembali ikut menambahkan komentar.

"Namun akhir-akhir ini perusakan hutan dan rawa yang mana adalah habitat mereka di Negara Argentina dan Chili membuat populasi mereka kian menurun, nanodayo. Belum lagi kerena perubahan iklim, masa kemarau yang panjang, pencemaran lingkungan dan pembukaan hutan sebagai lahan tempat tinggal, dan sebagainya. Itu membuat Katak Darwin mengalami penurunan populasi. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya katak ini bisa sampai ke toko hewan di sebelah toko barang antik langgananku. Tujuanku membelinya adalah karena aku ingin mengembalikannya ke habitatnya."

"Astaga, apa mereka diselundupkan?"

"Entahlah Momoi-san, itu juga yang membuat Paman Hans bingung. Makanya aku berniat membantunya. Belum lagi katak ini bisa mengkamuflasekan dirinya dengan baik di luar sini. Kau sendiri kaget kan karena tiba-tiba dia melompat di pangkuanmu, Momoi-san? Kami sendiri sudah menyisir daerah ini saat mencarinya, tapi ternyata dia lebih pintar mengelabui aku dan Shin-chan sehingga ia benar-benar tersamarkan dengan baik di antara rumput dan semak-semak dan tak terlihat oleh kami. Kadang jika terdesak dan terancam Katak Darwin juga bisa berpura-pura mati lho. Caranya ia akan membalikkan badannya, atau ketika berada di dekat sungai ia akan pura-pura mengambang dan berenang dengan tubuh terbalik mengikuti arus sungai agar dikira sudah mati. "

"Hooo. Ternyata makhluk kecil ini boleh juga. Entah kenapa malah jadi mirip Tetsu."

"Dai-chan! Jangan samakan Tetsu-kun dengan hewan, apalagi katak!"

"Hei, bukan salahku kalau kemampuan misdireksi yang dimiliki Tetsu mirip dengan katak ini. Kadang-kadang membuat kaget, tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahmu. Atau kadang ia menghilang begitu saja."

"Itu tidak sama!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Jadi, apa kalian menemukan pasangannya? Ngomong-ngomong dia ini betina apa jantan?" tanya Daiki sambil memerhatikan si katak yang terlihat duduk tenang di _carry bag_.

"Yah, kami tidak menemukannya sih, belum. Dan kami juga masih belum yakin, apa katak ini jantan atau betina. Ya kan, Shin-chan?"

"Kalau pemilik toko hewan tempat aku membelinya sih mengatakan katak ini katak jantan, nanodayo. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana ciri-cirinya."  
"Aku rasa, kami masih akan terus mencarinya, tapi ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan? Ya, Shin-chan? Ah, kalian juga ikut bagaimana?"

"Aku _pass_ , ibu membawakanku bekal."

"Yah, Dai-chan tidak seru! Masa aku sendiri saja yang ikut? Kau bisa makan bekalmu bersama kami, kan? Ya?"

Satsuki memohon dengan mata memelas, membuat Daiki tidak bisa berkata tidak. Setelah mendengus akhirnya ia menyetujui ajakan itu.

"Haah … kalau begitu aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini saja. Oh, ya, pastikan kau menjaga _lucky item_ -mu Midorima. Jangan sampai lepas lagi. Satsuki juga, jangan sampai pingsan lagi."

Perkataannya membuat ketiganya tersenyum, yah, hanya Satsuki dan Kazunari sih, karena Shintarou hanya mengangguk sambil memeriksa _carry bag_ yang membawa si katak dan memastikan pintu-pintunya tertutup rapat dan hanya ventilasinya saja yang terbuka agar si katak tidak lepas lagi.

Daiki meninggalkan ketiganya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang ia tinggalkan sejenak di tepi sungai. Ia membereskan alat pancingnya dan memindahkan ikan-ikan yang berhasil ditangkapnya ke dalam _cooler box_ bersama dengan embernya. Ia membuang airnya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menyusul mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong ikan apa saja yang berhasil kaupancing, Aomine?"

"Hmm, beberapa ekor ikan _ayu_ dan ikan _maruta_. Aku beruntung hari ini."

"Tentu saja, nanodayo! Aku tak percaya Virgo berada di posisi pertama."

"Shin-chan tenang … kan _lucky item_ -mu sudah ketemu, jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Hmmmphh."

"Aih, _tsundere_ -nya Shin-chan tetap tidak berubah."

"TAKAAOOOO …."

"Ehehehehe, _peace_ , Shin-chan."

"Tapi, yah, aku tidak memancing sembarangan kok. Aku hanya akan mengambil ikan yang berukuran konsumsi. Jika ikannya masih berukuran kecil maka aku akan melepaskannya kembali. Biasanya juga tidak sampai sepuluh ekor yang kubawa pulang."

"Hoo, rupanya kau bisa juga menggunakan pikiranmu, Aomine."

"Heh, kaupikir aku tak tahu aturan, Midorima? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, daripada mencari restoran, bagaimana kalau kalian ke rumahku saja, aku mentaktir kalian makan siang dengan ikan tangkapanku?"

"Wah, Dai-chan baik sekali!"

"Hmmph, boleh juga idemu—"

"Ne, Shin-chan, bagaimana kalau kita laporkan saja temuan ini pada Paman Hans, mengingat tadi kita kesulitan mencarinya, dan malah nyaris menghilangkannya, kurasa kita butuh bantuan."

Terdiam sejenak, Shintarou akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Harus kuakui aku sependapat denganmu, Takao. Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak mau juga kalau kita mencoba meneruskan usaha kita, tapi tak sengaja malah melukai atau menginjak katak ini."

"Hahahaha. Baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih buat tawarannya Aomine."

"Ayo, balik. Satsuki, ayo!"

"Ah, ya. Ayo! Ng, Midorin, boleh tidak jangan dekat-dekat, meski fakta-fakta tadi membuatku kagum, tapi aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan makhluk itu."

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud berjalan di sampingmu, nanodayo!'

"Shin-chan tenanglah sedikit!"

" _Urusai_ , Takao!"

Keempatnya pun berjalan menuju ke stasiun untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan menuju ke kediaman Aomine untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang di rumah Daiki. Shintarou benar-benar berhati-hati dengan kataknya. Menjaganya dengan baik sampai mereka tiba di tujuan. Kazunari yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Mereka pasti bisa menolong hewan mungil yang malang itu.

Seperti mendengar pemikiran Kazunari, Shintarou berujar pelan. "Dia itu _lucky item_ , Takao. Jadi dia bukan hewan malang, dia hewan mungil yang paling beruntung. Seharusnya kautahu itu, Bakao."

"Huh? Ah, iya juga ya Shin-chan? Hehehe." Kazunari mendekatkan dirinya ke _carry bag_ itu dan berbisik, "Hei, kaudengar kan? Kau hewan mungil yang beruntung, bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kawan. Kami akan mengembalikanmu dan temanmu—jika rumor itu benar dan aku harap kami bisa menyelamatkan temanmu itu juga —ke tempat di mana seharusnya kalian berada."

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Wah, akhirnya keburu juga! Word count: 3931. Aku sama sekali nggak ada ide mau nulis apa, tapi ingin ikut nyumbang. Sedih rasanya melihat hewan-hewan luar biasa ini berjuang sendirian di alam liar. Paling tidak lewat tulisan ini, meski aneh dan tidak sempurna, aku ingin membagikan rasa simpatiku untuk mereka. Juga buat lembaga, organisasi maupun orang-orang yang sudah lebih dulu bertindak dan berjuang untuk hewan-hewan ini. Semoga lewat tulisan ini kita bisa bersama-sama meningkatkan kesadaran diri untuk melestarikan alam di sekitar kita.

Terima kasih untuk Chrystallized Cherry-san dan Phycheros-san yang sudah membuat challenge ini. Maaf jika dalam tulisan ini terdapat banyak kesalahan dan kejanggalan. Soalnya tidak sempat riset macam-macam dan baru dapat ide setelah terpikir kalau Satsuki benci sekali sama katak gara-gara sempat dijahili oleh Daiki. Yah, mereka OTP-ku meski di sini tak begitu terlihat hubungan mereka, tapi berkat mereka lahirlah fic gaje ini.

Untuk tambahan informasi, Sungai Tama yang ada di bagian barat Tokyo dan berdekatan dengan Kanagawa adalah tempat yang dijadikan pembuangan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang sudah tidak diinginkan. Makanya muncul ide mengenai rumor tentang Katak Darwin yang satunya lagi berada di sana, dan Takao yang penasaran dengan wujud si katak pun mencarinya. Lalu Ikan _Ayu_ , _Maruta_ , Trout Pelangi dan jenis ikan yang kusebutkan adalah ikan-ikan yang memang terdapat di sungai Tama, referensinya ada di Wikipedia.

Dan lagi untuk kepentingan cerita terpaksa 'memasukan' Katak Darwin ke toko hewan peliharaan. Sebenarnya, hewan ini hewan endemik, tak ada di tempat lain selain di bumi Amerika Selatan, tapi demi kepentingan cerita makanya dia dihadirkan di toko hewan peliharaan dan dibeli oleh Midorin kita tersayang, dan membuat rumor mengenai Katak Darwin yang terlihat di Sungai Tama bisa sedikit masuk akal.

Dari penampakannya, Katak Darwin itu ternyata cukup unyu, lho~ (^_^). Suara 'Piiiiip' yang kusertakan itu asli suara si katak, referensinya mengambil di sebuah web yaitu amphibiaweb-dot-org tentang _Rhinoderma darwinii_ (Darwin's frog). Aku juga mengandalkan beberapa artikel di web dan blog lainnya sebagai referensi yang kugunakan dalam fic ini. Ng, Selamat Merayakan Hari Spesies Yang Terancam (?)

Maaf terlalu banyak bicara, tapi terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan ini. Untuk teman-teman yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, terima kasih banyak. Boleh tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jika mungkin ada fakta yang keliru dan salah, mohon untuk diberitahu sehingga aku bisa segera memperbaikinya, maklum aku masih belajar. Hehehe, terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa!

Rexa, _signing out_


End file.
